Talk:Samus Aran's Gunship
December 1 Edit The edit by 70.230.199.67 appears very comprehensive. I'm just curious about the source of so much new information. Can we confirm this? BambookidX 07:51, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Height and weight Where does all this height and weight, et cetera information come from? Gaiacarra 12:33, 22 July 2007 (UTC) :I think if you scan it in Prime it says this. Might be the same with Echoes.--Richard talk 15:13, 22 July 2007 (UTC) Other ships Is there a page about the other ship Aran used? the one in Zero mission or metroid prime 3? can't they be called Gunship too and be placed on this page? :This page should list and talk about all of Samus's ships. I'll get to it sometime, though this is a wiki, so anybody can add info, even you.--Richard talk 15:51, 23 July 2007 (UTC) Echoes gunship Okay, so why did Samus go back to her awesome Echoes gunship in Metroid II when she still had her ugly Corruption ship at the end of MP3? Parkersvx90210 04:53, 14 July 2008 (UTC) The Echoes one didn't have the ability to follow the complex commands for things like ship missiles and what not. The Prime 3 ship was the best one in my opinion. Sylux X 11:25, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Conversions I did some number crunching, and came up with these conversions for those of you familiar with Star Trek: Assuming that Samus's gunship's normal velocity is 7.2 x 10 c'', this comes out to approximately (calculations based on charts and equations presented here): #Warp Factor 4.2 (old warp scale, TOS) #Warp Factor 3.6 (new warp scale, TNG+) I would run similar calculations for a similar ''Star Wars unit, but couldn't find any such unit. If you find one, let me know and I can crunch the numbers. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:47, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Haha. Nice, man. I've seen people try to figure out the speed before on IGN boards years back, but that was a pretty unique take on it. ChozoBoy 15:42, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Anybody knows what the buttons in the MP3 gunship do? You know, they are there, the one that closes the cockpit and the other that turns on a kind of "combat mode". :They do... absolutely nothing. Aren't they amazing? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:10, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Agreed. By the way... Back when MP3's demo was first shown, I took a look at the text in the intro and there was some neat stuff hidden there. Binary and some other languages. Might still be able to search for the IGN thread if they keep those old ones. ChozoBoy 04:55, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Back to the ship's velocity: are we sure there's not supposed to be an exponent on the 10? 7.2 x 10 c'' is only 72 times light speed; and while that's pretty fast, it would still take a few days to travel one light year, and the Milky Way galaxy is estimated to be between 100k and 120k lightyears across, so it would still take over a millenium to travel from one side of the galaxy to the other. Did someone mis-type the velocity, or is this just a product of sci-fi writers having no sense of scale? Darth Havoc 03:13, May 20, 2012 (UTC) It's a product of SF writers having no sense of scale. That was the number on the official Metroid Web site. Proto-Mind 16:43, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Survived Samus Aran's mission on Planet Zebes? When talking about the Prime gunship, it mentions this. It's not clear whether it's talking about the first Prime or Hunters, but I don't remember this anywhere. Is this part of the game? Where's the source? I don't recall.... And by the way, "Stealth Strike Corvette?" 19:44, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :I know it's on the official Web site, and I believe it's in one of the ingame scans, though that might be faulty memory. But either way, Prime's site says that for sure. Dazuro 20:53, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::Not that I don't believe you, but I thought I'd double-check via the Wayback Machine and I couldn't find it. I think it needs an exact source and quote. 18:01, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, the Prime site seems to be gone in favor of a Trilogy teaser. But the gunship's "scan entry" on the site opened with a line along the lines of "This Hunter-class gunship survived Samus's first mission on Planet Zebes." Dazuro 18:44, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::I think it should be noted in the article that the official site claims that, but I don't think it hold relevance today since Zero Mission seems to have retconned that statement entirely. The whole point of the last sequence of that game was due to the ship being utterly destroyed, and thus she had to sneak into an enemy mothership to escape. 15:18, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :The ship was never even seen in the first Metroid. Until that Web site came out, we never even knew she took her personal gunship there as opposed to being dropped off and then picked up or something. That statement exists purely to say "yes, she took her ship on the mission to Zebes, and yes, it survived despite appearances." Incidentally, the next game to come out takes place during the mission to Zebes and shows a ship looking very similar to that one being nearly destroyed. Coincidence? No. The Prime ship is the ZM ship after being damaged in the pirate attack. She was shot down, and had to escape the Mothership. Her ship has autorepair features, but they take time to implement, as seen in ''Echoes. It's hardly a stretch to say that she simply came back later to get her ship back, rather than using a Pirate ship or buying an all-new one.Dazuro 06:03, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Yes, the ship likely survived the landing, like it did in Echoes. The site text state that small GF research teams occupied Zebes since then (so it could and would have been retrieved by Sam), and the comics support this by saying they didn't know the Pirates were still occupying the planet. (Both games.) ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:37, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Which comics supported this? The Super Metroid Comics or the Captain N comics? (Latinlingo 00:41, June 25, 2010 (UTC)) Clean-up? What exactly needs to be cleaned up, this article is fine. Not to cluttered, not bad, there are many many worse articles. Ive done quite a lot of edits to this, but the main text has not been edited much, all that has changed is that there has been 12 pictures added in a gallery. The infomation about Samus Aran's Gunship on the internet is pretty poor, so ive been trying to make this one the best one. Hunter Class 18:53, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I was thinking this article needed to be expanded. The Gunship is a very popular element of the series. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:52, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Ive been trying to improve little bits at a time, but its hard to improve it when there are different ships and we dont know what ships related to what, im not suggesting we split up the articles, because a half empty article feels like a step backward (in my opinion its better to bunch up small articles into one, for example the rescued Marines 1 2 and 3 should all be the same article) Instead what i suggest is to have a major re-gig, split this article into different sections for the different incarnations of the ship. maybe that wouldnt work, but it feels so hard writing an overview of Samus's ship when there are so many different ones. Hunter Class 23:51, September 5, 2009 (UTC) -_-; The "Rescued Marine" articles need to be deleted, unless that name is used in-game for any of them (such as on the Credit names). Also, we have no way of knowing which ships are in fact "different" ships, which are the same, and which are highly modified variations. (Aside from Fusion). ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:29, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Should we have information about the ships Samus has "borrowed" over the years, or only ships known to be under her possession, for example the Escape pod in Zero mission, & the ship she is seen to fly in the Nintendo Comic System. Hunter Class 22:31, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I also disagree with the cleanup tag, maybe instead? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:36, September 9, 2009 (UTC) I agree! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:15, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I have an extra image to add This is artwork for Fusion of Samus' ship. --RoyboyX 12:18, October 15, 2009 (UTC) You don't have to say you have an image to add on the talk page. Just add it to the gallery. And that image looks a little poor, I'll clean it up for you. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:52, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Cutscenes In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, is it possible to see Samus in her ship while it is flying?You know, when she is going to a different landing site on the same planet, can you get a view into her ship? (Rundas382 13:08, October 30, 2009 (UTC)) Nope, but someone made something like that somewhere in this thread. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 15:43, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Actually, it is. When flying from one place to another on Norion, it shows Samus inside the cockpit fiddling around with the controls. It loops, but it's still pretty sweet. --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 14:27, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I was thinking he meant an outside view looking inside... 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 14:42, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Actually, I meant what --[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 14:27, October 31, 2009 (UTC) had said. I have seen it one time, but only on the Pirate Homeworld. Are there buttons or something you can press to see her fiddling with her controls? And does the red weapons targeting HUD in your ship do anything, or is it just for looks? (Rundas382 13:26, November 6, 2009 (UTC)) Unfortunately, as far as I know, you can't make Samus fiddle around. (''You know what I mean...) Again, unfortunately, the HUD is just for looks. I just thought of something. I read somewhere that you can get alternative cutscenes. I wonder what happens if you put the hull sheilding on before Ghor attacks it. hm... --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 21:19, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I have just recently done what --DekutukkaZM said. It happened immediately after getting to the 75% mark (missile/energy tank etc) and moved from one place on Norion to another. If anyone can confirm this, it can probably be added to the article. Also, just a guess, it might happen again at the 100% mark. gammer10 23:01, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I actually did it far earlier without meaning to. I just went from the Docking Hub Alpha, to the Generator A landing Site. I think it's just for Norion, a nice little extra. It only works when you go around areas you could get to by foot. (Discuss, I think it might.) 05:49, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I know the dates. I'm just trying to say, I've seen it on my copy as well. MOM I didn't see it in the trailer. Just space debris. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:30, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Split? Maybe its time to split this into sperate articles '''or sections' on the seperate ships. if Metroid prime website is to be believed, the MP1 & Hunters gunship is the ZM gunship re-made. And its fairly obvious that Metroid II, Super, Fusion (intro), MP2, Manga (intro), Smash Bros, and apparently MOM all have the same iconic gunship, but then again one time gunships like Fusion and MP3 don't really need there own articles, and i dont want to loose the info on Hunter IV or Cosmo liner (dispite niether being canon). It just seems abit odd having info about size and firepower about one of these ships (Mostly MP1/Hunter ship from Prime website) and applying it to all of them. Hunter Class 18:14, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :The "gunship timeline" is a mess, in my opinion. Also remember that the MP2 gunship is also the same gunship seen in Super Metroid... it's just ridiculous to say the least. But be that as it may this article is going to have to stay "intact". Whether they are different gunships or not (and they are), they are nonetheless, Samus's Gunship(s). Sure, separation of the different "models" via sections, is common sense (lol), and it should be done. But, well, it sort of already is, save for the Hunters' Gunship and whatnot, (as you said). [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 18:43, February 26, 2010 (UTC) On my Homepage, i've made a sort of revised Gunship timeline (by model, not game). Do you think it is worth using it in place of the current one?Hunter Class 20:34, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I like it as a better version, but that's just me. And, Astrophysicist? I'm impressed, I'm currently working on my Master's in QM. ;) [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 20:59, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :It's nice. The only major error I see is that you say you can't return to the ship in Metroid II, despite the fact that you can. [[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 03:41, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Pirate ship I would argue that the Space pirate fighter/escape pod at the end of Metroid Zero mission doesnt belong in this article as it is not really Samus's ship, and she has never been shown to use it since. Discuss Hunter Class 09:49, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Rebuild Couldn't Samus just gather the pieces of her old ship from the asteroid belt and go somewhere to rebuild it? I don't think she likes her new ship anyway. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 01:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so. But, remember Corruption. She designed her ship herself. So she can redesign it. Besides, which would you rather have, a REALLY dead Samus, or Samus escaping the B.S.L craft? That's why they immediately gave her a new ship. Just in case she got any ideas to escape. Anyway, I could scan Samus's ship's thrusters and place the info on here. I've got Corruption. (Sadly, my Prime copy got scratched up so I can't use it to scan the thrusters. Then again they were hidden from my sight.) 04:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I am 70.95.177.89, but in Prime, (I got a new copy) I couldn't scan the thrusters. I'll check my Demo Disc and Corruption. If there's no scan....I'm sorry. 01:44, August 8, 2011 (UTC) James H. Dargie If you give us the source for your information, we'll stop reverting your edits. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 22:21, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Theres no link to that person, so I really doubt that person exists, or even works for Nintendo... Shadowblade777 22:30, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Trivia You know what the ship Samus escapes in to escape the Mother Ship looks like? Hint-you come from one, and it fertilizes the female's egg. 05:42, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :I think it looks like a Horseshoe Crab (I think thats how it is the name).Ddd87 00:04, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :As well as a tadpole. It's certainly a distinctive design, but I don't know if it means anything. Although rare in mechanical technology, that shape is fairly common in nature. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:40, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Wrong. Take a look at the screenshot of Samus heading down out of the Mother Ship. Hint 2-the male produces it. 01:40, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :Hint 3: Everybody already knew what you were saying. Ddd87 01:59, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, shut it. Ah, well. Wish I were 13. 03:10, September 21, 2011 (UTC) DAMN, I'M NOT 13 YET! HELP! First Ship in Prime 1 It is indeed the original ship seen in Zero Mission. I don't have the Space Jump yet, but I used the boost to get on the ship, and I saw thin gray lines on the ship where the wings originally were. My guess is that Samus repaired it once she got back to Zebes, because it was too severely damaged to auto-repair. It is also the same ship used in Hunters. Except, yes, the ship is more orange. But really, I think she just wanted it to look like it's a "Varia Suit" helmet thing. You know, how her ship looks a little like her helmet and it's also orange where the original was red? Yes, that's where I get my hypothysis. 22:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) It's already been confirmed(By the website, but nevertheless confirmed) that the two ships are the same, just with different modifications. Vommack 22:20, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Conflicting Entries in Prime There are conflicting entries within Chozo Lore, for example the Beginnings entry is different between the NA version and the PAL version. The PAL version is taken as cannon because it has been used and reused through Trilogy. I originally misunderstood what you were asking lol. Malake256 22:45, October 2, 2011 (UTC) This went to the wrong page... Terrible. This article is unnecessarily long. It is filled to the brim with speculation and a LOT of convoluted filler. Why don't you guys just focus on the facts instead of writing theories and fanon all the time? You guys are also so focused on keeping things "within canon" that it clouds your judgement of writing good articles. Why can't you just focus on the facts instead of just trying to tie everything together? This article could have probably been written in half the space. And your "trivia" section is just ridiculous. :One, sign your posts on talk pages. Two, this is a wiki. If you're willing to complain about a problem, then you should be willing to fix the problem. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:30, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Dagnabbit MG, I spend half-an-hour coming up with a response only to lose it all to an edit conflict, and to your bare mineral post, too. :P Anyway, what he said. The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 16:54, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Y'know, I never saw any law being passed saying theories are illegal or anything. Vommack 17:07, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :They aren't illegal, but they are discouraged. We're just lenient about it because being strict about this kind of thing would scare people away. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:11, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, it isn't our place to make such speculations. We should first cover mainly facts, and only include theories if they are very well backed up. Mr. Anon 01:35, October 11, 2011 (UTC)